Future – Reconstructed to the Past
by Elf Toshiba
Summary: A girl from 2001 is brought to the past and to Hogwarts-1996-by Lord Voldemort. She learns of her mysterious past and who she is related to. Chaos ensues when she is enrolled and begins hanging out with our favorite people! PG13 for language!
1. Ordinary day? I think not!

Title: Future - Reconstructed to the Past  
  
Chapter 1: Ordinary Day. I think not!  
  
Authors: Elf Toshiba  
  
E-mail: angelchild03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimerz: HI! It's me again! LoL, sorry! Argh. Damnit! Don't ask. just please don't ask! It's 12:31 a.m. over here on Christmas eve, 2001. What can I say? I'm a bit hyped! Buuuuut, n-e-way. this story is an author- inserted fic - but, I'll just be using a different last name. My NEW last name, Northcott. Well, as normal disclaimers go, the only characters that belong to me are the ones you DON'T recognize!! (If you want, you ask, okay? Danka!) The others belong to J.K. Rowlings. I think I spelled that right. a-heh. *scratches head* What can I say? It's been a LOOOONG night .  
  
Ooooooooh, yea! In this story, Hogwarts has decided to keep the students on for nine years instead of seven, ok? This takes place in sixth year, but since I haven't read up that far yet because my bookstore doesn't even have the fourth book yet, I'll just have to improvise, okay? So, please don't flame me if I get something wrong. As soon as I get the sixth book, I'll come back and change everything that I have wrong, okay?  
  
Future - Reconstructed to the Past Chapter 1: Ordinary Day. I think not!  
  
  
  
~They call you Mister Personality because ya so ugly/Hahaha!/They call you Mister Personality because ya so ugly/So ugly/Mister Personality because ya so ugly~  
  
"Ugh. " remarked a semi-large pile of moon and star blankets. A small hand shot out from underneath the covers and slammed down on the blue - flamed alarm clock - only succeeding in causing it to blare louder.  
  
~Now when I look at you/I go outta my mind/it's like I'm looking at/ someone's behind/You make the children scream and babies cry/with your crusty teeth and ya bloodshot eyes/Ya so ugly/Ya dad hadda tie a porkchop around ya neck/just ta get the dog ta play whit'cha~  
  
"Damn. Christ." A voice muttered as the small medium-dark hand groped for the black cord that gave power to the blasted thing that ruined dreams. Upon finding it, the hand yanked it out and, grasping the damned mecha clock, threw it out of the room. "That is soo much better!" the voice laughed crazily "Now I can get up!"  
  
The hand pulled back the navy-colored blankets to reveal a young girl with messy, curly brown hair, highlighted with blonde. Her eyes were a strange color - brown with green and gold woven in. They had the remarkable ability to change from sparkling with laughter and happiness, to a raging inferno of coldness and hatred that could frighten even the bravest of men. Her face was shaped a bit cherubic - especially since she had let her hair grow back from a short, boyish wedge back to her mid-back length hair. She sighed again and hopped perkily out of her warm bed. Grabbing her normal jewelry, a pewter and green necklace with a pewter dragon adorned with red rubies for eyes, a Celtic knot thumb ring, a tri-loop ring, and a small, gold ring with a small heart shaped peridot - her birthstone - and popped three earrings in her left ear (she had four peirces - one in her cartilage, and three in her lobes, but she only wore two in her lobes) and popped one other in her right ear (she had two, but she only wore one). She picked up her most prized possession: a seven-and-a-half inch switchblade her grandfather had bought for her when she was nine, its handle red and gold with a small golden lion's head on the hilt where the colored leather tapers met. She strapped it to a holder on her right upper thigh and jetted off to the bathroom.  
  
The girl gazed into the mirror, pondering how she should wear her hair. She decided on down, as that was all she really liked to wear it as - or in a braid. She picked up a bottle of blue gel and squeezed a small amount into her palm. She rubbed her work-roughened hands together and gelled her hair back before brushing it out of her eyes.  
  
When she made her way to her closet, she withdrew her dreary school uniform - a gray plaid skirt and a white, long-sleeved blouse with her name, Jessica Northcott, monogrammed over her left breast pocket in royal blue. She slipped out of her red flannel p.j. bottoms and drew on some hot pink softee short under them before stepping back into them. Stripping off her tank top, she clasped her bra and buttoned up her shirt. Sighing again, she regarded the hideously ugly gray skirt.  
  
"Grrr. I *hate* this. this THING! UGH!" she cried out, her deep whiskey- sounding voice resonating through her house. A sudden crash from the kitchen area startled her into a run to see what had happened.  
  
"Mawmaw? Are you okay?" she cried out, skidding into the area and causing the older woman to drop more dishes. "Oops. sorry." The girl replied, scratching the back of her head innocently.  
  
"Jessica Joy. " Her grandmother said, slowly trailing off as her only granddaughter tried to escape.  
  
"A-heh. I didn't do it?" Jessica went for her old, tried and true phrase, while backing out of the kitchen even more.  
  
"Jesse, go get ready for school, before you're late, AGAIN." Her granny reprimanded, causing the teen to wince. "And you need to clean out the car! You STILL have nearly your whole closet in there, not to mention enough food for a small army! Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" she threw her breakfast to her. Jesse grinned lightning quick and scooted out of the room, but not before calling out,  
  
"But, grandma! You know me! Always on the run! Even with a bloody hangover!!" she laughed softly and rushed to her room, clutching her can of coke and bag of cookies. She laughed crazily again, causing her dog to look up from her bed and bark slightly at her insane actions. "Bai, Skitzo- Psycho! I'll be home soon!" she grabbed up her book bag, green parcel, shoes and school skirt. "See ya after school, Mawmaw!" she yelled as she bolted out of the house and locked the door.  
  
The classic Eclipse GS 2001 series stood green and proud outside her home. She chortled happily and popped the trunk. Shoving aside all the mixed clothing, shoes, and what not, she placed her booksack down and buttoned up her skirt before stripping off her pajama pants and throwing them in the trunk and slamming it closed. Slipping on her shoes, she unlocked the driver's side door and thanked the gods once again that her report card had come back very different then they all had expected. Instead of four F's, she had come away with a B in Religion, a D in Chemistry and Algebra II, and a C in American History, thanks to a report she had done on the September 11 attack - and of course a LOT of last minute cramming. Firing up the engine and squealing out of the driveway, Jesse made her way to the hellhole she called Ursuline Academy.  
  
~On the Earhart Bridge  
  
Singing along with her newest c.d., Moulin Rouge, (on extremely low volume so as not to disturb her pounding migraine) Jesse didn't quite see the additional passenger that had just appeared in her car. A tap on her shoulder caused her to nearly swerve off the bridge. She cursed.  
  
"What the hell!?" she squealed, steering the Eclipse to the side of the road, from the far left lane to the far right, ignoring the honks and angry cursing of those drivers she had nearly hit. "Who the *HELL* are *YOU*!?"  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to know that?" the passenger replied, or more accurately, the male passenger with green eyes and jet-black hair.  
  
"Yes. I would." She said curtly, twisting in her seat to look him in the face - and regretted it almost instantly, on account of she felt as though she had been place in a vat full of nothing but ice water. She shivered involuntarily. "Get the fuckin' hell outta my car. NOW."  
  
"No. You and I are going on a little journey. Your grandfather would have taken you himself, but seeing as he's dead, I'll just take you." This minute speech resulted in the green-eyed boy getting decked quite hard across the face.  
  
"Don't you EVER speak of my grandfather like that in my presence. Understand me?" she ground out, her eyes appearing to glow, turning a lighter shade of gold in her fury.  
  
"Eh. Very well. Here we go." The green-eyed male said, pulling a wand out of his pocket. Jesse's eyes grew wide. "Your father would have wanted you to go on this journey as well."  
  
"You - you knew my daddy?"  
  
"Yes, well, in a manner of speaking. I guess you could say that." With that, the car and its two occupants vanished in what would later be described as a myriad of fire and explosions.  
  
~Hogwarts - above the Quidditch Pitch  
  
"And Johnson passes the Quaffle off to Spinnet - she goes for a goal - she makes it! That changes the score to Gryffindor - 70, Slytherin - 40. What! What's Potter doing? I think he's spotted the Snitch!" Lee Jordan, commentator for the Quidditch games, cried out as he watched his fellow Gryffindor shoot toward the ground - but his attention to Harry Potter was soon taken as he noticed a large object falling swiftly from the sky. "What the hell is *THAT*!?" he cried, but was promptly reprimanded by Professor McGonagall. Then she noticed the rapidly falling object that was getting bigger by the passing second. McGonagall snatched the magical microphone from a distracted Lee.  
  
"Attention, everyone! Please clear the Pitch. Repeat: Please, quickly clear the Pitch." As the descending object grew nearer, the Professors were able to distinguish it as a car - a strange looking car, but a car. A loud crash was heard as it landed on the ground. Dead silence hung in the air, before a door opened and out fell a girl. She got up shakily and then fell to her knees as she vomited up her breakfast due to her hangover and severe dizziness. The second car door opened and out stepped another person, only this one male. He walked around the back of the car to where the young girl was and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up and slammed her against the driver's side door.  
  
~Back on the Pitch  
  
"Well, Arisa, what do you think of your parent's old school? And your grandparents' also?" the boy asked, shaking her.  
  
"Wha~?" Jesse asked, confused. "Who? I'm not Arisa. Are you on crack or something!?" she cried out, trying to disentangle herself from him.  
  
"I am not on cocaine!" The boy screamed, "I know a lot of things. But I also know that you know what I want - you know where it is. Your grandfather told you, before he died. Are you remembering? Stupid old bastard. Couldn't do anything right." As he said this, shaking her violently and beginning to sound slightly insane, Jesse's memory was beginning to come back - but as soon as she heard him call her grandfather a bastard, her temper broke. She reached under her skirt and drew out the switchblade.  
  
"You fucking piece of shit! How *DARE* you call my grandfather that!" Jesse ground out as she flipped out the silver blade. She took a wild stab at him and was unsuccessful in injuring him. This caused her to be roughly thrown to the ground. She rolled and leaped to her feet, taking a second to take in her surroundings. She gasped out loud as she noticed people were above her FLYING on BROOMS. She shook her head and it was at this moment that the 'boy' decided to change. Into Lord Voldemort to be exact. "Oh shit." Was the only comment she was capable of making. She turned and ran, her feet slipping and sliding on the wet grass. She heard him mutter something behind her and ducked, narrowly avoiding a flash of green light that jetted past her shoulder blade. She glanced back around and watched him slowly raise his wand.  
  
"Crucio!" Was all he said.  
  
But, before the spell could hit her, she was swept up in strong arms and was flown above danger. Jesse twisted slightly to see who her savior was - and was met by a blinding head of red hair. She quickly re-shut the blade and put it back into its sheathe.  
  
"Hi." Was all she was able to manage over the butterflies that had decided to take over her body. They multiplied when the young man smiled at her.  
  
"'Ello. Are you alright?" he asked, a distinct English accent gliding smoothly over the words. "I hope you don't have a fear of heights."  
  
"Eh?" Jesse glanced down and immediately tightened her grip. Her voice cracked. "Heights? I really, REALLY don't like" her voice cracked sharply "heights!"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let you fall. just hold on." He replied, swerving abruptly to the left to avoid a hex. Jesse squealed promptly. "I'm gonna have to try and land but I'm gonna have to go down sharp, okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Get ready."  
  
The redheaded boy veered suddenly to the ground and Jesse was forced to tighten her grip again - or else lose her grip and suddenly plummet to the ground.  
  
"Get ready to hop off. I'll count to three, okay? One, two. are you okay?" he asked as he saw her begin shaking.  
  
"Yea. " Her voice broke as she tried to get her shudders under control. "I think I'm ready. Shit!" she cried out as she saw a bright green light head straight for her - and felt the immediate agony as the light hit. The boy quickly landed and held her in his arms.  
  
Jesse screamed as her body was seized in extreme pain - pain like she had never known. But, through this pain, she remembered everything. Everything that her grandfather had taught her before he died. She pushed off the arms that held her tightly and uttered the words "Finite Incantatum" and her body stopped convulsing. She stood up slowly, not used to the pain that the slightest movement caused. A sudden stampede caused her to reach out for some sort of balance. Her arm was met with another as she was pulled into an embrace and into safety - right before she became enchanted by darkness.  
  
Voldemort hissed as his view of Jesse was obscured by the throng of people who had run from their seats when he had shown himself. "I WILL RETURN!" he cried as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. It took many purple explosions from the end of various teachers' wands to quiet down the masses.  
  
"Where is the girl?" Professor Dumbledore asked, weaving his way towards the hand that had shot up after the question. When he arrived, he took a good look at the young woman and said, "As I thought, she is the daughter of Michael and Rose Marie, granddaughter of Carmela and Anthony. Fred, bring her up to the Infirmary. I will be up there in a few moments. I need to check out a few things in her vehicle." The Weasley twins nodded, strangely serious for once. Their younger sister Ginny, and their younger brother Ron, and his friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter joined up with them as they set off to the infirmary, with Fred carrying the young brunette.  
  
Well, obviously it's not Christmas Eve anymore, but hey! I got it done! I had to work all of my writing time around a wedding, rehearsal dinner, and babysitting my nephew. I hoped you liked cuz I had a ton of fun writing this chappa! Biggest thanks go out to my good friends: Jun'per-chan, Lita- chan, Tru-chan, and all my other Harry Potter loving friends! Bai Bai! 


	2. Red Haired Wonders

Title: Future - Reconstructed to the Past  
  
Chapter 2: Red Haired Wonders  
  
Authors: Elf Toshiba  
  
E-mail: angelchild03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimerz: Well, here I am again. It is 3:07 a.m. in the morning over here on New Year's Eve.or rather New Year's Day now. I don't want to bore you with a ton of disclaimers, but you know the basic stuff: J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter and all associated characters. I own all that you see (unless other wise noted.) Well, on with the story.  
  
Future - Reconstructed to the Past  
  
Chapter 2: Red Haired Wonders  
  
The seven teens stood, waiting for any news that would tell them if the young lass were all right. Instead of their normal goofing off, the twins, especially Fred, were withdrawn and stony faced. They nearly all jumped out of their seats when Madam Pomfrey exited from the drawn curtains around the girl's bed. Fred was the first to speak.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright? Who is she? Where is she from? What is - " he was suddenly silenced as George slammed a hand over his mouth. Madam Pomfrey nodded her thanks.  
  
"She will be fine. However - " she was cut off at the sound of the curtain opening. She spun around to find her latest charge standing outside the drape, clutching it in a white-knuckle grip as she surveyed the scene before her. Fred sprang to his feet and went to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, untangling her hands from the white shade and holding them lightly in his palms. Her brown eyes flicked up to his green ones and held. She nodded slowly and stepped forward and hugged him, gently laying her head on his chest. Fred seemed surprised but got over it quickly and enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks a lot for saving me." The brown-eyed girl stepped back and glanced around the room. "Where am I?" her softly accented voice was light with confusion. "Where's my switchblade?"  
  
"It's right here. I kinda took off of you so you wouldn't accidentally hurt yourself with it when we brought you in here." Fred dug into his pocket and withdrew the blade. "Cool knife."  
  
Jesse laughed softly. "Thanks. My grandpa gave it to me a little less than a year before he.he died." Her voice caught slightly, and she shook her head as thought to clear it. "Would anyone mind telling me where I am?"  
  
"Why, my dear, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A new voice said from directly behind her. She gasped and spun around, popping out the blade from sheer reflexes.  
  
"Come again? I coulda sworn you just said 'Witchcraft' and 'Wizardry'." Jesse said, blinking twice at the sight before her. The elderly man had a long silver beard and hair the same color and about the same length. She took a deep breath and popped the blade back in and placed it in its holder. "I think you must have made a mistake. I'm not a.a witch."  
  
The wizened old man laughed softly. "No, m'dear. There has been no mistake. Your mother came here as did your father and grandparents."  
  
"Okay.my mother told me she went to Mount Carmel.this is just too weird."  
  
"Well, if you have any questions for her, she should be here within the next few minutes."  
  
Jesse looked shocked. "That's impossible. My mother's dead. She died a few years ago. In a - a bad car wreck. I was the only survivor. My step-dad was driving drunk and got the car caught under an eighteen wheeler." She said softly, staring at the ground. She took a deep breath and swiped at her eyes. Fred put a comforting arm around her and she gratefully leaned into the embrace.  
  
"Arisa, I am deeply sorry; we were not informed about your mother's passing." The aged man looked at her. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster to this school. Is your grandmother still alive?"  
  
"Excuse me? Arisa? Oh, um, yes. My grandma is still living." She replied a confused expression on her face. "But my name's Jesse. Jessica Northcott."  
  
"Poppy, can you please go and fetch Carmela Latino, please?" Dumbledore requested, imploring her with his blue eyes.  
  
"Certainly, headmaster." She turned to the rest of the congregated teens in the room. "Everyone out! The girl needs her rest." She ordered.  
  
"Poppy, I think that Mr. Potter should stay. This involves him as well." The headmaster said as he placed an old hand on Harry's shoulder. "The rest of you, I will see you for the evening feast when Arisa Evans is sorted into her house."  
  
"Who?" Jesse asked, sitting back on the bed as she watched her savior and the others leave the room. "Who's Arisa Evans?"  
  
Dumbledore looked slightly alarmed. "Why, you are, my dear." The small brunette looked shocked. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open as two women came rushing in. The first was undoubtedly Jesse's grandmother, as they shared similar traits: brown hair, tanned complexions and Italian looks. The second was the nurse, Poppy.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I came as soon as Madam Pomfrey told me! Is my granddaughter okay?" she asked as she quickly walked over to Jesse's side and proceeded to hug her and check her over.  
  
"Mawmaw! I'm fine, trust me!" Jesse replied, trying to breathe as her relative smothered her in attempted care.  
  
"Mrs. Latino, Arisa is just fine. But I believe that she has some questions that you can answer. And I also have no doubt that you remember Harry, Rose and Michael's nephew?"  
  
Carmela gasped and went over to Harry and grabbed him up in a hug, murmuring softly.  
  
"Um.Professor Dumbledore?" Jesse cautiously asked, hoping she had gotten his name right. At his nod, she continued. "How does my grandma know him?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I'm surprised you don't as well. He's your cousin."  
  
Jesse's grandmother straightened and looked at the headmaster sheepishly. "After Anthony died, Rose placed a memory charm on her after she tried to curse herself."  
  
Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I understand. Do you wish for the charm to be removed?" Carmela nodded. Jesse just looked as baffled as Harry. Dumbledore pulled his wand from his robes and placed it at Jesse's temple. He muttered a quiet spell and Jesse's eyes widened. She turned to her grandma.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she grounded out, tears beginning to seep into her eyes. "You lied to me for the past sixteen years. You - you.SHIT! You made me believe that I was normal!" She shook her head. "You made me accept that my father was electrocuted when he was painting a house! How could you have let mum put that thing on me? My father died protecting me! NOT in some stupid freak accident!" she took a deep breath before continuing. But before she could continue, her grandmother interrupted.  
  
"Jesse, we did what we thought was best. If you remembered that you father died protecting you from Voldemort, you would have gone out after him!" at her granddaughter's sputtering, she held up a hand. "And don't try to deny it. I know you too well; you're as Italian as I am, young lady."  
  
"My true name is Arisa, Mawmaw." She ground out, eyes flashing behind the tears. "Remember? The name I was born with: Arisa Rori-Lorelei Evans. And I know remember everything; that night when Uncle James and daddy fought to protect Pocky and me. Aunt Lily was shielding us when Voldemort killed her and tried to kill us. I remember everything, Pawpaw teaching me everything I needed to know to go to Hogwarts and then some! I'm trained almost enough to get into seventh year! Now, can someone put my normal appearance back on? Please?" she finished, taking a deep breath and looked around the room. The headmaster nodded and, pointing his wand at her and murmured another spell. With this spell, Arisa's hair lengthened slightly and turned auburn- red and curly, with surprisingly straight bangs that went down to nearly her nose. Her eyes, previously a dark brown, turned to a glittering emerald green. On her forehead, however, was the same lightning bolt-shaped scar that her cousin had from Voldemort. She sighed as she pulled a hair tie from her wrist and proceeded to put her hair into a plait. Harry stared at her, unable to break his gaze.  
  
"Evie!?" he cried out, standing and rushing to embrace her as she stood. The two cousins stood in the hug for what seemed forever. When they pulled apart, Arisa had tears leaking from her eyes and Harry had tears standing in his. They grinned and laughed at the same time before embracing again. Dumbledore cleared his throat. The duo withdrew from each other and looked to the headmaster who was smiling down at them.  
  
"Well, I see that with a full recovery of memories, you finally remember Harry, Arisa. Now, if you will, please accompany us to the Great hall for the dinner feast. If you wish to stay here, I will have Professor McGonagall bring the Sorting Hat out so you can be sorted into your house." Arisa looked to her grandmother and with a grin that threatened to split her face, she nodded to Dumbledore and answered in the positive. "Very well. Wait up here for a few minutes while Madam Pomfrey checks over Arisa and then come down. Carmela, if you will." Dumbledore offered his arm to her and she thankfully took it as they recessed from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and forced Arisa to sit as she did some final check-up on the young girl. Once pronouncing her fit, she allowed them to leave.  
  
Harry threw an arm around her shoulder, causing Arisa to laugh out loud. "You're gonna love it here! I can't believe you're alive. The Dursleys told me you were dead." At his cousin's curious look he emphasized, "My mum's sister's family."  
  
"Oh! You mean those horrible muggles that Dumbledore sent you to live with? I remember them!" she stated, a wicked grin coming across her face. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Pocky! What would you say if I were to convince the headmaster to let you come live with me and Mawmaw? You could live in America with us! How cool would that be?" she declared, spinning to face him. She clasped her hands and turned forward. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in like over a decade! You would love it there! Trust me!" They descended a second set of steps before Harry got over his shock.  
  
"Are you serious? I mean, really? I could come live with you?" he asked, his own green eyes wide and disbelieving. "I would love to, but normally I go to the Burrow at the end of the summer." he trailed off, glancing sideways at his cousin.  
  
"The Burrow? What's that?" she queried.  
  
"My friend Ron's home. Y'know the red-head that caught you?" Arisa nodded. "That's one of Ron's older brothers, Fred. He has a twin named George. The other three brothers have all graduated from here. Bill works with Gringott's, Charlie works with dragons, and Percy works for the Ministry of Magic. He also has a little sister that goes here as well. Her name's Ginny."  
  
"Um.question? What's a Gringott's?" she asked, earning a quiet laugh from Harry.  
  
"Gringott's is the wizarding bank."  
  
"There are REAL dragons? Have you ever seen one?"  
  
"Yeah. Hagrid used to have one, but he had to let it go, because it's against wizarding law to own one."  
  
"Whoa. That is just too cool!" she squealed excitedly, practically skipping in any direction. "How much further 'til we get there?"  
  
"We're here." Harry responded, guiding her through the doors to the Great Hall. When they entered, Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the assembled students and teachers.  
  
"I am very honored to anounce the newest student to Hogwarts School. Arisa Evans, if you would please approach the front." Arisa looked at Harry who gave her a supportive grin as he headed off in the direction of the Gryffindor table to sit with his friends. As Arisa strode to the front of the hall, whispers followed her. Once she reached her destination, she looked a little more nervous. Professor McGonagall stood and stepped down to the fidgety young woman. Arisa gave the severe looking woman a small grin as she tensely rotated her thumb ring. The elder lady smiled softly in return and gestured to the stool for her to sit on. Once Arisa was seated, McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Ah.Arisa. You have finally come to Hogwarts, hmm? I was beginning to wonder. Let's see now. You are much like your father. Same way of scheming and way of thinking. As for your mother, you have her same Italian temper and friendship. You and your grandfather are alike in the ways of how protective you are of your friends and people you care about and the fierce love you share for certain things. For this, you shall be a GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. A wild round of applause rang out as she stepped down to join her cousin at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Pocky! I did it!" Arisa giggles happily and hugged Harry. The surrounding students, consisting of the Weasley gang and Hermione, looked at her like she'd grown a second head.  
  
"'Pocky'?" Fred questioned.  
  
"Uh huh! My nickname for him." She replied, settling down and looking at her empty plate. "Um.where's the food?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "It'll appear. Don't worry."  
  
George looked to Harry, then to Arisa. "What happened to the girl from the hospital wing, Harry?"  
  
"She's her." Harry answered, jabbing his thumb at his cousin, just as she was about to answer for herself.  
  
"Come again?" Fred asked, looking at Arisa with confusion prevalent in his gaze.  
  
"Well, here's a long story short. My mother placed a memory charm and also an appearance charm on me after my grandfather died. I was also given a new identity." While she had been talking the food had magically appeared. "Yum! Let's eat!" she cried as she began to fill her plate.  
  
"Well, how do you know Harry?" questioned Ron, looking at the pudding that had just appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, he's my cousin. Haven't seen him in years of course. The evil Dursleys told him I was dead."  
  
The remainder of dinner was comprised of Arisa answer several questions, sometimes with Harry's help, to explain the cause of her absence from the world of magic. Once they had risen, Arisa seemed to suddenly remember that she needed book to begin classes. However this problem seemed to be solved as her grandmother came back into the Great Hall loaded down with all her school supplies.  
  
"God! Mawmaw, you are a lifesaver!" she squealed as she helped her with the parcels.  
  
"Well, Arisa, I'd better be off. Owl me if you need anything, okay?" her grandmother departed with two final hugs and kisses for Arisa and Harry.  
  
"Um.Pocky? Can you help with everything, please?" she asked, taking several small and medium packages into her arms. A small meow stopped her from going anywhere. "Did someone else hear that, or was it just me?"  
  
"Nope, I heard it too." Fred said as he also picked up some bundles. Arisa sent him a grateful grin. As Harry picked up the remaining batch, the meow became louder. "Hey! Would ya look at that!" when Harry had picked up the remaining luggage, a small, black cat was unearthed, looking for everything peeved.  
  
"Aw! It's adorable!" Arisa plopped down her items and picked up the tiny kitten. Placing it on her shoulder, she picked up her bundles again. She cooed softly at the small feline as they began the trek from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
Well. Finally. Damn, my back's hurting something awful.well, I hope the next installment will be out soon, but we have Hurricane Lili threatening us, so if I get some time off of school, I'll try and try up the third chapter, 'kay? Well, until then!  
  
~Elf-chan 


	3. New Beginnings

Title: Future - Reconstructed to the Past Chapter 3: New Beginnings and Past Conclusions Author: Elf Toshiba  
  
E-mail: angelchild03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimerz: Well, Hurricane Lili can't seem to make up it's mind. Looks like it might end up coming closer to us than we thought. But hey, I get some time off of school! Yay! Some confusing things from past chapters: Arisa's mother and stepfather were killed in a car accident. She lives with her grandmother from her mother's side. She and Harry are related through their parents. Which ones? You'll find out! As for the nicknames, think of two one-year-olds trying to pronounce 'Harry' and 'Arisa'. So, they just started calling each other by their last names: Potter = Pocky, Evans = Evie. Understand? Yay! Any other questions, e-mail me! One more thing: When Voldemort brought her back to 1996, he not only did time travel, he flat out brought her back in months and years. At Hogwarts, it's mid-October. Back in 2001, it was just after her Christmas break - mid- January. So she went back by five years and three months.  
  
Future - Reconstructed to the Past Chapter 3: New Beginnings and Past Conclusions  
  
Arisa woke with a start. At first, she had no clue as to where she was or why she had a small black cat curled up on her pillow. Then she smiled as she remembered where she was: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She giggled for the first time since. her grin slowly faded as the memories from the past few months came back. She shook her head and sighed softly as she glanced at the window that was diagonal from her bed. The sky was lightening slowly, almost as though night seemed reluctant to release its hold on the world.  
  
Sighing again, she rose and picked up her shower items and some Muggle clothing that she had retrieved from her car. Tiptoeing lightly, as though not to disturb the other girls, she made her way down to the common room and stopped suddenly. A tuft of red hair was slightly visible on the arm of one of the couches. She chuckled softly as she quietly slipped towards the lounge. With a first glance around the front, her suspicions were confirmed that it was one of the twins. Upon closer inspection, she established that it was Fred. She kneeled down and, smiling lightly placed a callous hand softly on his cheek. The gentle caress went unnoticed as she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, getting nearly silently to her feet and leaving the room for the showers, humming a random song softly under her breath.  
  
She was skipping slightly when she heard someone calling her name. She paused in her capers to turn and see the youngest of the Weasley siblings hurrying her way. She smiled buoyantly and waved the red-haired girl up.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. What are you doing up so early?" she queried, glancing at the younger teen.  
  
"Oh, heh. you know me! I just wanted to get to the showers early so I can get some hot water." Ginny giggled and placed an arm behind her head in a gesture of innocence. "What was that song that you were humming? It was pretty."  
  
Arisa sighed. "It's a Broadway song that I fell in love with after my ex- boyfriend Damian broke up with me, y'know? It's from the musical Les Misérables. It's called 'On My Own'."  
  
"Oh. I'm really sorry about your break-up, Arisa." Ginny looked at the auburn haired girl. "Um. if I can ask, how does it go?" Arisa smiled gently.  
  
"Sure." She took a deep breath, licked her lips and began to sing softly.  
  
"And now I'm all alone again./ Nowhere to turn/ no one to go to./ Without a home/ without a friend/ Without a face to say hello to/ And now the night is near./ And I can make believe he's here.  
  
"Sometimes I walk alone at night./ When everybody else is sleeping/ I think of him and then I'm happy./ With the company I'm keeping./ The city goes to bed./ And I can live inside my head.  
  
"On my own/ Pretending he's beside me./ All alone I walk with him 'til morning./ Without him/ I feel his arms around me./ And when I lose my way/ I close my eyes/ and he has found me.  
  
"In the rain/ the pavement shines like silver./ All the lights are misty in the river./ The darkness/ the trees are full of starlight./ And all I see/ is him and me forever and forever.  
  
"And I know/ it's only in my mind./ That I'm talking to myself and not to him./ And although I know that he is blind/ Still I say there's a way for us.  
  
"I love him/ but when the night is over/ he is gone/ the river's just a river./ Without him/ the world around me changes./ The trees are bare and ev'rywhere the streets are full of strangers.  
  
"I love him/ but ev'ry day I'm learning/ all my life/ I've only been pretending./ Without me/ his world will go on turning./ The world is full of happiness that I have never known./ I love him/ I love him/ I love him/ but only on my own."  
  
Ginny looked at the older girl in astonished. Not even on WWN had she heard a voice as beautiful and passionate as Arisa Evans'. She sang as though her pain was still real and she needed someone to listen to her.  
  
"That was wonderful!" she exclaimed, grabbing the other teen in a hug. Arisa blushed, returned the hug and muttered something about 'not that great'. "No! I mean really, that was kicking!"  
  
"Thank you, Gin. I'm so used to people telling me to shut up whenever I sing, that I don't take compliments all that easily. But, thanks, girl. It means a lot that someone thinks that I'm actually a decent singer. Now, onto the showers?" Arisa asked jovially, linking arms with the Fifth year girl and proceeding to walk to the washrooms with a renewed spring in her step.  
  
Ginny shot Arisa a strange look. "You still care about him?" she inquired.  
  
Arisa let out a sigh. "Yea. I still care about him and that whole group. Even after what they did to me."  
  
"What'd they do to you?"  
  
"It's a long story. I still don't even know parts of it. Like, why he lied to me and why one of my oldest friends was - is - spreading rumors about me."  
  
"Wow. I'm really sorry. No one deserves to be treated like that. Can you atleast tell me a part of it?" Ginny implored, looking at Arisa with big brown eyes.  
  
"Okay. Which part do you want to hear? Before, during, or the aftermath?"  
  
"Aftermath? That's always the most interesting."  
  
Arisa laughed softly. "Too true, too true. Okay. Well, here's what happened. Damian and I had been dating for about one month, I think it was a little over. And I truly loved him; I thought he was the one, y'know? I felt so damn strongly for him, like I had never felt like that for anyone before. I, like a fool, believed him when he said he felt the same. Well, anyway. I go off on a vacation with my grandmother to Florida. When I come back, he calls and tells me that he had a 'moment' with our mutual friend, Jamie, and he thinks that he might be gay." At this, Arisa laughed harshly before continuing. "I went crazy. Literally. I hadn't been that angry in well over four years. I started cursing him out in every language that I knew. Japanese, Spanish, French, Italian; pretty much, you name it, I used it. After that, I left and drove around for about two hours.  
  
"During those two hours, I called up my closest guy friend, Alex, and poured out my soul to him. I felt so used, I thought I'd never stop crying. I kept asking him if he knew anything about it. He said no, he didn't. Turns out, he was in on it. When Damian proposed the idea to them, Alex was one of the first to say 'go for it!'. After I found out that damn near the entire group was in on it, I went from sad beyond belief to angrier than anything. I wanted to kill them. A part of me still wants to at times."  
  
Ginny looked like she would have killed them as well. "Who told you the truth?" she asked, pushing open the door to the girls' shower room.  
  
"My other gay friend, Dawson. He called me the very next day and told me everything. He told me that Jamie had called him up and told him what was going on and wanted Dawson to play along. Well, Dawson showed his true colors that day. He asked me to go pick him up at Memorial Hospital - his step-mom was having minor surgery - and he would explain everything. I did. He was about as mad as I was.  
  
"On the way to the mall, he informed me of everything. How Jamie had told him not to say anything to me; to pretend he didn't know anything about it. I was so angry, I could hardly drive. Well, we get to the mall and go into Hot Topic. Not even five minutes later, Jamie, Damian, and pretty much the rest of the whole group come running in. Jamie comes straight up to me and starts going, 'Get out of the mall. You need to leave now!' I looked him dead in the eye and went 'Piss off.' I turned around and proceeded to continue looking for clubbing clothes.  
  
"Well, Jamie grabs my arm and wheels me around. He says, 'No, you don't understand! Richard's looking for you.' At this point, Damian decides to cut it. And he starts to says, 'Look, I don't want - ' I turned and spat out angrily, 'Shut the fuck up' as slowly and as quietly as I could manage without hauling off and beating the tar out of him. He shuts up. I turn back to Jamie. 'What the hell did I do to anger that asshole now?' I asked, as sarcastically as I could.  
  
"Jamie starts sputtering, 'Well, you didn't do anything, but we told him you did it to protect the girls who actually did it. Now he's looking for you and I don't want to see you or your car get hurt, so will you please leave?' by this time, I was ready to kill. I looked at him and Damian. 'If anything, ANYTHING, happens to my car, it's coming out of your asses, got it?' I said. After that, I grabbed Dawson's wrist and pulled him out of there.  
  
"After that, everything just sorta blends together. I went from depressed, to angry as all hell, to sadder than anything, then back to depressed. I tried to kill myself because I couldn't see where my life was going. About three days after I attempted suicide, I got back in touch with my old friends from Ursuline, my high school.  
  
"During that time, I had started to cut myself because I didn't know what to do. My emotions were too raw. They were too much at the front of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I went from alternately myself into an alcohol-induced sleep or, I'd cut my wrists until the pain went away. More often than not I turned to the alcohol.  
  
"Thankfully, Tyna and her boyfriend noticed the cuts. Tyna confronted me about them, and I told her most of what I told you. When Jon challenged me about them, I started crying and it showed me that there are people out there that actually give a damn if I live or die. Because of those two and my other friends, I haven't attempt suicide again." Arisa finished her story just as the water was starting to heat up.  
  
"Those bastards! Please tell me that you actually hit one of them." Ginny asked, a mischievous light in her eye. Arisa laughed.  
  
"Sadly, no. I never got the chance. Then there was Rummel's Ring Dance. My old friend, Stephen asked me to go with him. I said yes. It was one of the bigger mistakes I've made in a while. I put myself in a situation that I wasn't ready to be put in.  
  
"Jamie, we had made up prior to the dance when he called me on my birthday and wished me a happy birthday, came up and hugged me. He was the only guy that actually came and talked to me from that entire group. All of the girls, except Allie, came up and greeted me as well. And, this is a good part, since I had gone to Rummel for summer school, I knew a lot of the seniors at the ring dance. So I had some of the guys watching my back.  
  
"When I saw Damian, every feeling I had ever had for him came rushing back to me. I gave him a small smile and he gave me this look. it was a cross between I was something worthless and that he still cared about me. I damn near started crying on the spot. As it was I was shaking slightly - had been ever since I walked into the dance." Arisa took a deep breath and exhaled. "I guess that's part of the reason that I decided to start over and come to Hogwarts instead of staying in America. I needed a new start, y'know?" Ginny nodded in the affirmative. "And so, here I am. New school, new friends, a new beginning. I just can't wait to go back to America to see what people have to say." She laughed slightly. "By the way, what's today's date?"  
  
"October 20, 1996." Ginny answered, calmly stepping into the shower.  
  
"Wait. What? Come again?" Arisa sputtered, as she herself had just stepped under the hot spray and got water in her mouth as it was opening and closing like a gaping fish.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh dear Jesus H. Christ." Ginny heard a thump and quickly peered around the shower stalls.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the older girl sitting in a shocked position on the tile floor.  
  
"Are you joking? Please say yes."  
  
"No, why would I be joking?"  
  
"Oh man! He made me time travel too!?" Arisa exclaimed, standing to her full 5'3" height. Ginny looked completely confused. "Okay, let me explain. Yesterday, before all this happened, it was January 19, 2001. How could I go back in time as well?"  
  
"Wicked! You're from the future!" Ginny burst out, ducking back into her own shower cubicle. "You have to tell me what it's like where you come from!"  
  
"Yea, no problem. I can deal with this. Just as long as I can go back. well, forward really." She heard Ginny giggle from the other enclosure and grinned slightly to herself. 'A new start. Perfect.'  
  
~T.B.C~  
  
Ack! Sorry this took so long. I've been trying to write, but with soccer practice four times a week and teachers being the evil gits they are. well, it hasn't been easy. I've started on the fourth chapter and will try to get that out soon, but I have a game tomorrow. Well, I'd best get to bed. Later, y'all!  
  
~Elffie 


End file.
